paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Salacity
Name: Salacity Physical Age: 28 True Age: 421 Gender: Female Faction: Sin Elements: R4 Mind, R3 Essence, R3 Shade 'Power' Salacity is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to manipulating people's thoughts and desires. Throughout her centuries of being a Sin, Salacity has learned to use the people around her to her advantage. By the use of her Mind element, Salacity can make any human or Immortal, male or female, become attracted to her sexually. They feel themselves compelled to be near her, to need her, and, depending on how strong the will of the person is, do anything Salacity says to please her. Humans are generally very weak minded, and Salacity has used this to her advantage throughout the years. Coupled with her sexual appearance, Salacity can utilize her Essence power in a more immediate way. After seducing a person, Salacity can feed off of their sexual energy, healing herself of wounds, or simply enjoying the taste of their desire. The use of her Mind element is tiring after prolonged use, but the energy she receives from others rejuvenates her, feeding her powers. Part of seduction is being there when one least expects it, so Salacity has learned to use the shadows to her advantage, passing from shadow to shadow to surprise and entice her victims. While jumping from shadow to shadow, she appears to the eye as a shadow herself. Only the strong minded can see through the illusion. Salacity has also learned how to listen to the shadows, for many people speak secrets in the night where they think they are alone, but when in a dark place, Salacity can listen to the shadows, who are all willing to share what they know with her. 'Weapon' Salacity's weapon of choice is small and easily hidden, as she prefers to use her power of seduction and manipulation in order to best her opponents rather than physical force. However, when this isn't possible, Salacity employs the use of hidden throwing needles found inside her sleeves, belt, and boots. They are simple weapons forged of thin steel, silver in colour, so they shine as they flash through the air. Though these darts are only about 6 inches long, when Salacity throws them, they can cause some major damage. Having some history in Indafell, Salacity knows a blacksmith named Gonith in the city who supplies her with these handcrafted needles whenever she runs low. 'Summon' Salacity's summon is a Great Horned Owl named Dante. Owls have always been the symbols for the nighttime world, a world of darkness, shadows and mystery, and Salacity dominates this world with Dante by her side. After centuries of training and honing, Salacity's power has grown, and with it Dante has grown too. Though he prefers to appear at a size not as large as some other birds (with a length of 20 inches and a wingspan of 47 inches), his actual size is around four feet tall, with a wingspan of 7 feet, a size capable of containing Salacity's ever growing powers. Dante has an air of intimidation and superiority that allows him to dominate the night time air. He only weights around 4 pounds, but his bright yellow eyes, shard talons, and black, white and brown feathers make him an imposing figure. Dante has been loyal to Salacity since the beginning. When she was reborn over four centuries ago, he showed her the world through an Immortal's eyes, teaching her how to act and what not to do. He showed her the rules, and from there she decided whether to follow them or not, knowing full well the consequences. Though intimidating at times, Dante is also the unhindered wisdom and control of the two, often seen shaking his head at Salacity's rash actions, and being there if she needed his help. 'History' Salacity's original name was Clare. She was born into a poor family, living in the outskirts of the once-small Indafell. Though her parents boasted no great physical attributes, Clare came to be the most beautiful baby, and later young girl, in the entire of Indafell. Roaming through the streets before dusk with her two brothers, both older than her, Clare found life to be a great thing. Though her family had little, they loved each other very much, and got by on the hunting her father and brothers did for the family. However, her happy relatively carefree life did not last forever. As Clare got older, she started to notice people acting differently around her. At age sixteen, the other girls of the village would whisper jealous secrets about her beauty, and the boys would flirt and taunt her. Though this caused her no actual harm, Clare found it hard to relate with her peers anymore, and began spending more and more time at her house with her mother. As a result, their bond grew stronger and stronger, and Clare slowly lost all interest in her peers. Why go play with people who mocked, when there was a wise, kind woman sitting at home waiting for you? As Clare got older however, her mother encouraged her to go back out into the world. To meet new people. "After all," she would say, "I won't be around forever you know, you need to be strong and stand on your own to feet." Clare always shook her head at the idea, but when she grew out of teenhood and became a young woman, Clare started going out again. She went to the markets, shops, taverns, and even spent time in the forest hunting with her brothers. With her mother's encouragement, she became a strong young adult. However, just as is expected in the tale of an Immortal, tragedy soon struck. While walking home from the market, Clare's mother and one of her brothers were ambushed by bandits. Her brother was slain not moments into the fight, and her mother was robbed, raped, and killed. Clare was the first to find the bodies while on her way back from the shops, and she wailed in agony at the loss. For days Clare refused to go out, she stayed inside the house, crying tears of sadness. Her perfect world was shattered, and she feared that it would never be the same again. Eventually, though it was easier than the first time, Clare's father convinced her to go back out. After a month of sadness, Clare started frequenting other villages, not just Indafell. She learned the roads from Indafell to Foldran, and often traveled to Brimhall to see the fish and seafood they produced there. And it was in this quaint little town that she met Cynthia. Cynthia was the most kind, beautiful, inspiring young woman Clare had ever seen, and despite the reticule they received, Cynthia and Clare became not only lovers, but best friends and companions for life. They loved each other, and for 5 full years, they spent almost every day by each others' sides. Even Clare's father soon came to accept Clare for who she was, and they lived together in Clare's old childhood house, with her father. Her brother was married and had gone to live in Rogueport two years earlier. However, not everyone was as accepting as Clare's father, and soon the people of Indafell began to treat the two with a distant disdain. Very few people were like them, and with Indafell still small and growing, many of the inhabitants found it inappropriate and almost vile. As the years went on, the disdain grew, and eventually someone acted on that hatred. While walking together to Brimhall, the couple was jumped by a group of older men. Having not trained very much in any form of combat, the ladies were easily overtaken. What happened next changed Clare's life forever, and it was the hammer that drove the spike of hatred into her soft heart. During the tussle, both women were thrown to the ground, the baskets of roses they were carrying tossed aside like worthless garbage. The first two men grabbed Clare by the legs and wrists and held her down, turning her head towards the third man, who raped Cynthia right before her eyes. Clare kicked and screamed, but the men were too strong for her. Her love, her entire life was being robbed before her eyes. As she watched the horrible act, Clare's fear turned into blind rage, and she kicked and screamed at the men, eventually landing one square in the face, and the other in the stomach. She lunged towards Cynthia's attacker, but stopped short, staring in horror at a dagger sticking out of her love's chest. The man turned to her, still on top of Cynthia, and smiled a toothy grin. Clare's mind kicked into high gear, and just as the man moved to grab her, Clare leaned down and grabbed a stick nearby. She thrust it into the man's chest, screaming in rage and anguish. He moaned in her arms, his eyes filled with shock, and slumped over onto the ground. The other two men ran for her, the first attacker receiving the stick across the face, red blood splattering Clare's beautiful white gown. The second man however managed to get her down. She could smell the anger and the frustration on his breath, and she could feel his arms feeling her body. So this is what it was like? She'd never been with a man before, this couldn't be what it was like. Suddenly, Clare relaxed. She smiled, a seductive personality suddenly overcoming her. She lifted the man's head up in her free hand, which made him stop what he was doing. He looked at her in surprise. Was she suddenly willing? Clare stroked his face, feeling the roughness of his beard against her hands. It was a strange feeling, and she moved her tongue across her lips, to lure him. The man, feeling confident now with her encouragement, moved more slowly and deliberately, and as he looked up at her, and felt her caress, he didn't feel the stick driven through his back until it was too late. Clare threw the body off her, and ran over to her Cynthia. She cried for hours on the roadside, until eventually someone came looking for them. Clare was quickly and quietly whisked back to home, where her father awaited her, a mix of tears and rage splashed across his face. "How could they do this Daddy, how could they?!" Clare wailed, falling into his arms. They sat together for hours until dark came, and they parted to sleep. Except Clare couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for hours, tears streaming down her eyes, feeling the empty side of the bed every five minutes, hoping, praying that it had all been a dream, and that she would feel Cynthia's soft skin there. But she didn't. Well into the night, Clare's eyes wouldn't cry anymore. She sniffled, and despite the despair flowing through her, she couldn't cry anymore. Opening her eyes, she found her sadness slowly disappearing....and being replaced by anger. Rage she'd never felt before. The desire for revenge. Clare jumped out of bed, searching in silence through the room, for anything she might be able to use. Finally, her hands settled on a group of silver sewing needles. She let out a silent weep as she grabbed Cynthia's needles, and ran out the door. One man had gotten away. And she didn't plan on letting him live one more night. Clare ran down into the town, looking all about the streets she'd once frequented, now dark and looming. She knew she'd seen the man before, but she couldn't remember where. Suddenly, just as Clare ran past a doorway, she heard it open. It was the tavern, and she spun around. Not ten feet away, the man she seeked stumbled out of the doorway, drunk, with an arm wrapped around a woman. Clare spun around and yelled at him. The man looked up, his flirtatious smile disappearing from his face. "You...you bitch..you killed them!" The man took his arm off the woman, who inched back from him, fear in her eyes. Clare grabbed one of the needles and threw it at him as he moved towards her, sword now in hand. It bounced off him however, not doing anything but annoy him as he swat at it like a fly. "Stop that you filth, I'll kill you!" Clare focused for just a second, forgetting about her fear. She took a step forward, and threw another needle. This time, the sewing needle stuck into the man's shoulder, and he shrieked in anger. Suddenly, he was running full tilt at her. She didn't have time to throw another needle. She fumbled for the needle from her belt, and was met with a cold feeling in her stomach. Looking up, she saw the man right in front of her, sword deep in her chest. She let out a gasp as the air escaped her lungs, but for some reason, she smiled. Eyes glazing over slightly, she turned to the man's face, raising a shaky hand to caress it. "Don't worry my love, we'll be together forever...." she said softly. A line she'd always said to Cynthia. With that, Clare used her last bit of strength to drive the needle straight into the man's heart, killing him instantly. He slumped over, and as his sword was pulled out of her chest, Clare gave a soft grunt. She remained standing only for a second, a fading smile of victor crossing her beautiful face, before she fell back into darkness. Clare woke up on the ground. Her head felt like it was about to explode, and she rolled over onto her side. Once there, she was met with a feathery owl face, staring straight into her eyes. Clare screamed, jumping up from the ground in surprise. As she did this however, she fell to one knee, her head swimming and her limbs feeling like jelly. What had happened to her? The owl continued looking at her, cocking it's head to one side with a silent inquisitive look. "What?" Clare had asked, moving to shoo the bird away. "Nothing, just making sure you're still alive." Clare looked down in fearful curiosity as the owl spoke back to her. "Did you just speak to me?" she had asked it, thinking she must've taken a serious smack on the head. "Yes, I did. My name is Dante, and I am your summon." The owl gave a short little bow, and looked back up at her expectantly. Clare hadn't known what to think at the time, but she spend many hours talking with this strange creature. Dante explained to her what had happened to her, how she had died, and what she had become. Though she didn't believe it at first, it was only when Dante led her to the Empire Grounds that she believed him. She was an Immortal!? How was that possible? Why her? What an unexpected consequence. Dante led her straight in, but even after long conversation with THE Taint herself, Clare still didn't want to accept the idea. She'd run out of the building, off the Grounds and back into the woods again. However, Taint knew she would be back, and sent Dante after her to watch from a distance. The first place Clare went was her house. She ran and walked for two days straight, until she reached her front door. "Father, father, I'm home! Everything is okay!" Clare swung the door open and found the house empty, all the clothing, furniture and food gone. She stood in shock in the doorway, holdnig back the tears in her eyes. Why would he leave her behind? "He moved away after you died." Clare spun around to see the owl Dante sitting on a tree branch nearby. The tears overflowed and Clare wailed in anger and sadness. "Why would he leave me?! Why is all this happening, I didn't ask for any of this, I don't want to be an Immortal!" Clare fell to her knees, and Dante soared down to land beside her, rubbing his head against her arm. Surprisingly, Clare felt comforted by his feathery head, and she picked him up, stroking his feathers gently. They sat in the doorway for hours, Clare refusing to move, and Dante simply waiting for her to come to a decision. Finally, Clare's eyes refused to tear anymore, and she wiped her face. "I can't accept this yet...I need to think hard about it. I know that if Taint said it's true, it probably is, but I need some time to accept it in my own mind." Dante listened, nodding his head in consent. When she'd sat down in that empty doorway, with tears in her eyes, she'd been Clare, but when she rose, she rose as Salacity, the confident independent Immortal, and Dante, perched on her shoulder, accompanied her for many months on her travels. She traveled all around Desarith, even walking as far north as Lehaita for a brief time, all the while accompanied only by her faithful Dante. More and more Salacity got used to the idea, and as she discovered and expanded her powers, she began to enjoy the idea of Immortality even more. After ten years of wandering, Salacity barely remembered her past plights, and it was then she chose to return to the Grounds, and confront Taint for answers. Along the way, she met other Immortals, even running into a Virtue once. They'd parted ways without much conflict, but Salacity knew there was something tense between them. When she returned to see Taint, Salacity was told all about the war, and conflicts that had occurred, and why she'd been discomforted when she'd met the Virtue. After her second long talk with Taint, Salacity stayed on the Grounds for a while, but found it suffocating to do so, and ended up back on the road again. She'd honed her powers significantly, and enjoyed toying with the humans who dared come too close to her. Roughly 350 years after her own resurrection, Salacity had found one particular Immortal who she felt shared much with her. In Indafell, Salacity stumbled into Desire shortly after she'd been resurrected, a black impala following close behind her. After some tense introductions, Desire had become close to Salacity, and she became a kind of mentor/tutor to Desire. For twenty years Salacity taught Desire as much as she could, from simple mind tricks to adventuring skills and survival. Since Desire was still a new Sin, Salacity also took her to see Taint, who promised to take good care of her. Feeling the tug of new experiences, Salacity soon left the Grounds again, and kept moving. However, every once and a while she would show up at the Grounds to visit her dear friend and learn of what adventures Desire had had since their last visit. Salacity had many lovers over the course of her four hundred years. She'd become a kind of legend in the smaller towns, a shadow form that preyed on the weak minded and took your soul. This, of course, was not all true. Salacity found that when she was tired or weak, she could use her powers to rejuvenate herself, with the help of some unsuspecting overconfident human of course. Though she preyed mostly on males, whose over-sexual urges often got the better of them, Salacity found herself more satisfied with woman victims, often staying with them for more than one night, and stealing much less of their energy. She didn't feel bad taking from men, but Salacity always found women more fragile, more easily crushed when she used them and left. One encounter she had was different however. It was with an Immortal, who had seen through her tricks, but had still succumbed to her anyways. His name had been Manipulation, and he'd been a very new Sin indeed at that time. She'd stayed with him for a week, finding that she enjoyed his music and company more than usual. And it had been him who, one night while engaging with her, had told her he had to leave, to find his sister. Salacity hadn't understood, but she'd let him go anyways. Now, Salacity is one of the oldest members of the Sins, having spent four life times traveling the land and answering to Taint's calls, whenever she felt like it. She'd been scorned more than once for drawing human attention to herself, but with her ability to melt quickly into the darkness, Salacity didn't care too much about human knowledge. She was only a myth to them, a nightmare, and that's just the way she enjoyed it. 'Appearance' Salacity, in order to maximize her seduction element, was reborn with near perfect features. She stands at roughly 5'8", and only weighs about 148 lbs. She has fairly large blue eyes, with a small chin and nose, wide cheeks, high eyebrows, and a wide seductive smile. Her long black hair falls down past her shoulders, and her large breasts, average build and long legs make her an object of much desire. Salacity wears a variety of clothing, though she can often be found in a tight red and black corset top and a plain black skirt, sometimes short, covering only her thighs, and sometimes long, nearly touching the ground, with leggings. When Salacity is feeling oddly tamer than usual, she can be seen wearing white, green, or blue dresses, not too cumbersome to hinder an escape, but very pretty nevertheless. When Salacity is outside hunting, she wears a long black cloak, with only a very tight corset top, stockings, and undergarments underneath it. Sometimes she goes to her victims with nothing on at all. If going into a fight, Salacity sports a breast plate that still reveals a little in the front, light shoulder pads, a leather haidate (a samurai style thigh guard dress) and metal gauntlets. Very rarely is she seen in this form, as she generally avoids fighting in large combat. 'Behaviour ' Salacity has been alive for a very long time. For this reason, Salacity has gained a certain arrogance about her. She feels powerful when using her elements, and enjoys every minute of the control. When it comes to humans, she has very little kindness or respect for them. The few who stumble upon her in a dark road will learn this for themselves. As for Immortals, Salacity has much more respect for them, though she still feels her age makes her a superior to many of the newer Sins. She acts kindly to them however, often making joking and poking fun at them, She enjoys toying with people, and Immortals are no exception to this pleasure. Though it would seem she is a social type, Salacity's lifestyle has lead her to a life of solitude more and more. Very few travel by night like her, so having companionship has gone more to Dante than other people. When she is with others however, she is quite the character to have around. Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Mind Category:Essence Category:Shade